Heat exchangers are typically used in various applications. For example, oil coolers may be employed in internal combustion engines to provide cooling of hot oil. These heat exchangers generally include a shell which receives a tube bundle therein. The shell may also receive end sheets adjacent to ends thereof. Typically, the end sheets may be assembled into the shell via a press.
Such an assembly process may cause wear to a portion of the shell onto which the end sheet is assembled. Further, shell may also undergo wear due to prolonged usage. Typically, in such cases, the damaged shell may have to be replaced with a fresh shell, thereby increasing costs.
For reference, U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,445 discloses a method for protecting a tube to tube plate joint in a tube-in-shell heat exchanger, or for repairing a joint of the same kind which has become defective. The method includes employing a sleeve to bridge the joint. The sleeve is sealingly secured at one end to the tube plate within the bore thereof and at the other end within the tube. The joint with the tube is a brazed joint. The inside surface of the tube is machined to provide a tapered surface and the exterior surface of the sleeve is machined to provide a matching tapered surface. The tapered surface has a land and grooves. The sleeve is fitted within the tube with the tapered surfaces in engagement, and the brazed joint is made with braze material contained in grooves that is flowing into a capillary clearance which is of uniform and reproducible dimension from joint to joint.